tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JeterNYY/Update for 8/27/12: Horrifying New Boss! and other cool stuff!
Hello all! This is another JeterNYY news update! I'm here to tell you about snapshot 12w34a, with its new horrifying new boss! In snapshot 12w32a, Mojang added the ability for mobs to weat armor (one of my last blog posts about it is found here) and effectively scared us half to death. Now Snapshot 12w34a is here to top it with its new mob: the Wither! The Wither is Minecraft's new boss, and here are some pics of him: That, my friends, is the Wither. As described by Brett Slabaugh in his Escapist Magazine article titled "Minecraft Update Will Add Terrifying New Boss": "The Wither does not spawn anywhere in the game naturally, but enterprising players have been able to invoke its blocky existence by modifying the updated files. It appears as a floating black skeleton with three heads, and constantly emits smoke particles. Its primary attack launches a projectile skull which explodes on impact. Players hit by the explosion are afflicted with a unique poison, slowly draining their health and replenishing the Wither's hit points. As if that wasn't dangerous enough, each of the Wither's three heads act independently, allowing it to target several foes at once. The Wither has a special "Boss Health" bar (previously unique to the Ender Dragon), and can soak up 300 points of damage before going down (compared to the Dragon's 200 points). Oh, and at half health, it becomes immune to arrows." Wait, did he just say three heads?? C'mon man give me a break! Well, I'll tell you one thing folks. If you were terrified by this: Than this next update will be your worst nightmare. Besides that thing that just virtually stained my eye holes with fear and will surely be visiting me in my nightmares tonight, and the fact that with this update, hostile mobs will now be able to pick up better equipment in exchange for there old equipment and that hostile mobs wearing helmets will not burn up in the sunlight (oh lord help us), this snapshot also includes some cool, new, and exciting features. One of them is the addition of two new vegetables: the Carrot and the Potato! There are two different kinds of carrots (regular and golden), and three different kinds of potatoes (regular, poisoned, and baked). Golden carrots will also be able to be brewed with an awkward potion to make the Potion of Night Vision. With this snapshot also comes something we've alreasy seen pictures of in one of my previous blog posts here, and that is frames and the potion of invisibility! Frames will be able to hold both items and blocks, which should be good for labeling storage chests or for making little decorations. But thats not all! Clocks, compasses, and maps will all function in frames. This will be great for making wall clocks and map rooms! You can also put a frame in a frame: In addition to frames, this snapshot adds much more aesthetic items, listed below: *Cobblestone/Mossy Cobblestone Walls, which have the same height as fences, but look like walls. Great for you English Countryside-themed houses. *Flower Pots, which will be able to hold all kind of saplings, mushrooms and flowers and cacti, dead shrubs and ferns. *Wooden Buttons *Corner Stairs For all of you looking for an extra challenge (besides the Wither :P) have no fear, for Mojang has something for you as well, as they have increased the difficulty of hard mode, and made fire spread more aggressive….so have fun with that i guess. This snapshot also brings with it dyeable armor and dog tags. Yay! A complete list of all the new features can be found here: http://www.reddit.com/r/Minecraft/comments/yp597/12w34a_snapshot_is_accessible_now/ For Brett Slabaugh's awesome Escapist Magazine article mentioned above, go here: http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/119269-Minecraft-Update-Will-Add-Terrifying-New-Boss For a video summary of this snapshot made by sethbling, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zvlyQoOlXTY Well, thats all I got for yah folks. You can see my profile here. If you wanna ask any questions or post anything else, my talk page is here. Happy Crafting! !**** P.S. If you got the Full Metal Jacket reference made in the comment under the second Wither picture: Congrats! You deserve a jelly doughnut! Category:Blog posts